


Pure Bliss

by greenpinkandbeige



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Percico Secret Santa 2020, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpinkandbeige/pseuds/greenpinkandbeige
Summary: A comfort fic about Nico and Percy’s developing romance.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Percico Secret Santa 2020





	Pure Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> My heart went spinning round and round and round, delirious with happiness, love, and utter joy in being alive right here in this moment with him.
> 
> . . . 
> 
> A comfort fic about Nico and Percy’s developing romance throughout the ages

TITLE:  
Pure Bliss

EVENT:   
Percico Secret Santa 2020

HOSTED BY:   
citrussine and LilNeps

CHARACTERS:   
Nico di Angelo  
Percy Jackson

POINT OF VIEW:  
First/Third

GIFTEE:  
Rhiannon

PROMPTS:   
1\. Comfort  
2\. "I find safety in you"

A fellow student slid next to my seat as the professor began his lecture. He wore a form fitting black shirt, which showed off his muscles and his black jeans were snug without being tight. His leather bomber jacket matched with his combat boots with the same shade. He looked glamourous with his regal face looking ready to rule the world. Or, his coffee as he was chugging the roasted coffee like nectar. 

“My name’s Perseus Jackson, Percy to my friends. Can I have yours?” 

My seat mate finished chugging his coffee chugging and answered.

“Nico, Percy”

. . . 

I tilted my head the slightest bit and quirked a smile towards Nico and opened my mouth to speak

Nico gazed at me with questions in his eyes as I fumbled through my words.

“I -uh wanted to ask you on a date?”

His eyes widened and he took a step back, as if I had just stung him with my words. A pink flush spread over his cheeks and I felt my heart stutter at how beautiful he looked.

Nico cleared his throat and crossed his arms over himself. 

“Me. On a date. With you?”

I scratched the back of my head as he gazed at me through his long lashes. He smiled, a real genuine one which came once in a blue moon, and answered me.

“I would love to go on a date on you”

. . . 

I sat on the park bench and tilted my head back at the sky as I waited for my date to arrive. A familiar face looked down on me and my heart threw itself against my chest. 

His face was dappled with light freckles and his ivory skin glowed like a halo in the sunlight. He let out a hearty laugh, probably from my expression at seeing him. He stood up and lent a hand towards me to stand up.

“Is there any particular place you wanted to go to?” I asked

He hummed and his eyes lit up.

“There’s a really good Italian restaurant on 143 Sullivan Street if you’re up for it?”

“Italian sounds great” I said warmly

And so we began our first date there.

. . . 

On our third date, Percy asked

“Can I walk you back to your apartment?” 

I nodded my head and we began walking. There was a silence between us, but it didn’t feel awkward, it felt almost comforting. The trees rustled in the wind and I shivered with a cold gust of wind. Percy shrugged off his jacket and held it out to me, an offering. I wrapped his warm jacket around me and felt much warmer, although the heat in my cheeks wasn’t just because of his jacket.

At the entrance, Percy spoke

“Would you want to be my boyfriend?”

I kissed him deeply until we were breathless. 

“Good night” I called out as I hurried to my apartment.

The walk up to my apartment, I was positively floating. Somehow, I landed on my bed, still smiling giddily from our date. Our date. I drifted off to sleep, utterly content. 

. . . 

I threw my keys to my first apartment with Percy in the air and grinned as I signed the final contract. Our first apartment together.

My heart went spinning round and round and round, delirious with happiness, love, and utter joy in being alive right here in this moment with him. I threw my head back and laughed as he spun around in our new apartment.

. . . 

I threw a marshmallow at Percy and he grinned as he caught it in his mouth.

“I bet I can eat the entire bag of marshmallows!”

I rolled my eyes and sighed, but continued to throw marshmallows at him leisurely until the bag was empty.

He flopped over onto the couch and grabbed a blanket forgotten on the floor. He patted his side and I snuggled up next to him as he shifted over part of the blanket to cover me as well. 

“I find safety in you” I murmured into his messy raven hair.

He shifted and suddenly I was met with his sea-green eyes I cherished.  
He blinked and spoke

“I’ll always be here to protect you”

We drifted off to sleep with our legs tangled together and arms holding each other throughout the night and for many more nights.

. . . 

Someday, they were going to get married, and perhaps they would have children. But they didn’t have to think about that now, because right now they were in the moment. And now, that was enough.

He knew where he belonged.  
With him.  
He found safety in his other half.  
He had finally found his true home.  
It was pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
